By way of example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,670 to Orr et al. for the description of a handloom that is of a type usable with a reed device. As will be described in further detail hereinafter, a reed is a comb-like device through which the warp threads are threaded to maintain the warp threads in a spaced apart relationship. A beater is used for holding the reed and is in the form of a movable frame (beater) which regulates the density of weft. The typical handloom is for creating woven fabrics. For this purpose, the beater is transitioned so as to firmly engage a weft yarn with the warp yarns. However, this normal loom function does not enable any variance in the weft yarn patterns.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a supplementary beater that is adapted for manual insertion into the shed and for the purpose of providing an undulating weft pattern in the fabric weave.